Always Together
by blackm00n5
Summary: Dallas and Johnny have always been together. They were a package, if you get one you get the other. Rated M for lemon.


**A/N Hello, I just recently read the Outsiders and fell in love with Dallas/Johnny. Personally, I'd rather take Dally all for myself but….oh well, I can't do that so I'll give him to Johnny. XD I'm new to Outsiders fics so be a little gentle please. Though constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own The Outsiders or the characters, but I can't remember the author's name right now.**

_Dallas Winston, age seven._

_Johnny Cade, age six._

Dallas Winston sat on the couch at the Curtis household. Around him were the other young greasers in the neighborhood. Sitting obediently at his feet was Johnny Cade, who idolized him to god-like extents. Dallas was his hero, everything about him seemed perfect to Johnny. He protected Johnny, and it made him feel loved. None of them knew about his home life, and he liked it that way. He felt safe with the gang, particularly Dallas and Pony. In some cases Darry, but he seemed a bit…unapproachable.

Suddenly, Johnny felt a weight on his shoulders. He looked up, startled. He realized that Dallas was wrapping his legs around his shoulders and pulling him to the couch. He smiled brightly up at the face looking away from him. He apparently hadn't even realized he did it. Johnny didn't know, and more than likely would never know, that he was Dallas's security blanket, so to speak. Johnny was the comfort Dallas didn't have at home. His parents were always fighting, he had no siblings…all he had was the gang and he, in his little world, adopted Johnny as the little brother he never had.

"Dalls,"** (A/N I purposely forgot the second A in his name when Johnny said it, it's supposed to be Dalls.)** Johnny began. Dallas jumped a bit, and looked down at him.

"What is it Johnnycake?" He asked, a small grin on his face.

"You're pulling me into the couch." Johnny suppressed the childish giggle building in his chest. Dallas' mouth formed a small 'O' and he unwrapped his legs. With another grin, he ruffled Johnny's hair.

"Where'd that bruise on your cheek come from?" He asked, suddenly concerned. Johnny gave a brushed off shrug.

"I fell off my bed this morning," He lied through his teeth. "the alarm clock surprised me is all." He gave a reassuring smile.

Dallas looked suspiciously at him for a moment, then grinned again. With his toothy smile, the older of the two ruffled his hair again. Johnny beamed again, ecstatic with the love and care in the simple actions. He sometimes wondered why Dallas did it, but he'd soon brush it off, just happy to have the affection of his makeshift brother.

_Dallas Winston, age nine._

_Johnny Cade, age eight._

Johnny wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He looked up at the mesmerizing, ice-blue eyes that he worshipped. They bore into his own eyes with a sorry, almost forlorn look. He kept his face straight though. Dally Winston was not about to show any weakness, especially not because he was leaving behind some kid.

Some kid who happened to mean the world to him. Some kid who had been like his kid brother for nearly four years. The kid he swore to himself he'd always protect. The kid that made him smile, no matter how upset he was. It was almost too much to handle. If he didn't harden up, he'd break down completely and he didn't want Johnny to see that.

"Why can't I come? Why don't you just stay Dally." Johnny asked, his voice hitched. Dallas took in a shaky breath.

"It's dangerous in New York Johnny, I'm only going because of my mom." Dallas informed him, every word having been forced out in the steady tone he managed to maintain.

"I'll miss you Johnny." Dallas said quietly, looking away as if ashamed. Johnny finally broke down.

He began to sink to the ground, burying his face in his hands. He continued to sob, not ready to lose the only caring person in his life. He mumbled incoherently through his tears. He felt almost like his heart was literally cracking in half. What would happen now? His only support was about to leave, he'd be stuck without provision, his only source of sanity gone.

Dallas slowly dropped to his knees. His own heart was shattering into pieces. Seeing Johnny, _his_ Johnny, brought to tears because of him. He hated himself for it. Grabbing both of Johnny's wrists, Dally pulled the smaller boy into him and wrapped is arms around his more petite frame. Johnny buried his wet face into Dallas's shoulder, the sobs still wracking his body. He attempted to wrap his arms around Dally, but ended up gripping the back of his shirt like a life line. Dallas rubbed circles on Johnny's back, trying to calm him, completely unsure of what else to do.

"I'll come back for you Johnny, I promise." He whispered reassuringly.

'_Don't make a promise that you might not keep_.' Johnny thought, but he just nodded.

_Dallas Winston, age twelve._

_Johnny Cade, age eleven._

Johnny Cade sat on the curb in between Ponyboy Curtis and Sodapop Curtis. He lit a fresh cigarette. He closed his eyes and took a long drag. He heard Pony light up his cigarette next to him, then Soda. The young Greaser kept his eyes closed, savoring the taste. Out of nowhere, he felt hands grip his shoulders and an excited yell coming from both Soda and Pony. What they said, Johnny couldn't tell.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Dally! It's Dally! He's back!" Pony shouted, a smile evident in his voice.

Johnny dropped his cancer stick. His dark eyes widened and he looked up the street. Sure enough, there was Dally, his hands nonchalantly stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket. A cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. He looked…colder. More shut off from the world. But that didn't keep the huge smile from stretching across Johnny's face. He sprang up onto his feet.

"Dally!" He shouted, wanting to get his attention. Dallas looked up, and for the briefest of moments, a small smile lit his features.

Johnny ran up to Dallas and threw his arms around him. Dallas didn't hug him back, but he didn't push Johnny away. The Greaser stood there, secretly relishing in the comfort of his old friend's arms. He took a deep breath, the smell of the younger boy calming him. Pony and Soda were saying something, each standing on either side of him. But Dallas didn't hear, he wasn't paying attention and quite frankly, he didn't care. All that really mattered was that the one person that mattered most was with him.

"You came back!" Johnny stated, not fully believing it. Almost like if he let go, Dally would just disappear as if he'd never been there at all.

A small smirk tugged at his lips. He quickly gave a hug back to Johnny, releasing him after a moment or two. Johnny pulled away, a huge, goofy smile on his face. Dallas grinned, he couldn't help himself. It was a boyish smile that reflected on his youth. He stuck his hand out and ruffled Johnny's hair like he used to years ago.

"I promised I'd come back." he said to Johnny, causing the smile on the tanned boy's face to grow.

_Dallas Winston, age thirteen._

_Johnny Cade, age twelve._

"C'mon, it's late. I'll walk you home." Dally said, looking out the window.

"No, really. I'm good." Johnny said, not wanting Dallas to see what his father did.

"Johnny, if you get jumped this late, it won't be pretty." Dally began to walk out the door, gesturing for Johnny to follow.

The two remained silent walking down the street. The streetlamps gave an eerie glow to the side walk and street. Dallas slung his arm around Johnny's shoulder. Johnny un-tensed a bit at the comfortable feeling of having Dallas there. Dallas was a very physical person, weather it was an arm around the shoulder or a friendly punch. It made Johnny feel reassured. Like, you don't have to be hurt to be physically touched.

The showed up at Johnny's house and, to his dismay, the light was on. Johnny forced Dally's arm off of him and went to go up the stairs before his father came out of the house. Suddenly, the screen door burst open and his, very drunk, father stepped out. Johnny flinched back and Dallas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Goddammit Johnny, get your worthless ass in here!" His father yelled. Johnny shrunk back, looking at Dallas with an almost apologetic face.

In that moment, every time Dallas had seen a cut or bruise on Johnny flashed through his head. Every excuse ran through his mind like a record. His eyes narrowed in anger, glaring in the direction of Johnny's father. He grabbed Johnny's arm and started walking back to the Curtis household. Johnny's father yelled after them and Johnny began to cry. Dallas slammed open the door and walked back in to the house. Darry immediately looked concerned and slightly angry. Soda and Pony both looked confused. Dallas tossed Johnny onto the couch, still bawling his eyes out.

"What'd you do to him!?" Darry demanded.

"I didn't do a fucking thing, but he's fucking bastard father did!" Dally snapped, the anger burning in his eyes.

"His fucker father beats the kid! He's a god damned son of a bitch! Johnny's been lying, he's getting beat by his faggot father!" Dally sat down on a chair across from Johnny.

He ran his hand through his hair, gripping the hair on the back of his head close to the top. He closed his eyes, desperately forcing back the tears welling up in his eyes. Johnny pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. He continued to sob.

"I'm sorry Dally! You weren't supposed to find out." He cried out.

"Johnny…." Dallas mumbled his name. His voice was filled with true love and concern.

"He's hurting you Johnny." Dally attempted to keep his voice from cracking. He tried to subtly wipe the wetness from his eyes before the tears rolled down his face.

Johnny Went to say something else but was cut off. Dally stood up and pulled Johnny into him. He wrapped his arms him tightly. Johnny was stopped for a moment, and the tears suddenly came stronger and he proceeded to weep into Dallas's shoulder.

"What the fuck Johnny…" he whispered, still forcing back tears.

_Dallas Winston, age fifteen._

_Johnny Cade, age fourteen._

A tanned skin boy with dark hair sat alone in the vacant lot. He looked up at the millions of stars in the sky. His eye was nearly swollen shut. It wasn't bad, he's had worst. And he knew eventually, Dally would find him there and he'd be okay. Dally could always make things better. He always made Johnny feel loved.

Johnny saw a figure in the distance. A small smile grew on his face. It was Dallas, he knew it. The figure stopped, and it looked towards Johnny. It started to jog towards him. He called out Johnny's name as a question. The closer it got, the more like Dallas it looked. He dropped to his knees in front of him and forced him to look up at him.

"Jesus….Johnnycakes, are you alright?" he asked worriedly .

"Yeah, it's not too bad. I just need some ice." He nodded. Dallas shook his head.

"Want me to bring you to Darry's?" Dallas asked, still holding Johnny's face.

Dallas stared into Johnny's eyes. The un-swollen eye was wide and dark. It was innocent….beautiful and bright. Johnny stared back into his ice-blue eyes. The melted him to a point where he just wanted to sit in his arms. Dallas didn't move. He continued to stare at the swollen face of his friend.

"Dallas…….." Johnny muttered.

"Hmm….." Dallas answered, not fully listening.

"Kiss me." Johnny said, a bit of a demanding tone in his voice.

Dallas's eyes widened. He seemed a bit taken aback and for a moment, Johnny thought he might've gone too far. The thought was banished when Dallas tenderly pressed his lips against his own. Johnny let his eye lids slid shut over his dark eyes. Johnny pressed his face closer, crushing their lips together harder. Dallas put both of his hands on Johnny's face, careful to avoid his swollen eye. Johnny brought his hands up and tangled them in Dally's hair. It was strangely soft, devoid of any grease.

"I really don't think we should be doing this." Dally mumbled against Johnny's lips.

"Does that mean you wanna' stop?" Johnny asked, a bit disappointed.

"I never said that." Dallas smirked, then continued to kiss the younger boy.

_Dallas Winston, age seventeen._

_Johnny Cade, age sixteen._

The gang stared at the jean jacket. Johnny always wore it. Something had to be wrong. Dallas was more alert and more tense as they continued walking and everyone noticed. Soon after, they noticed a figure out in the vacant lot. Dallas took off running before the others processed what happened. The gang went off after him. Dallas stopped short about a yard away from Johnny. When the others got there, they understood why. Johnny was beaten, and bad. It wasn't like his father either, it was far more violent. He had gashes and bruises and cuts.

Dallas nearly threw up, in a very literal sense. He dropped to his knees, Johnny's name escaping his lips. Suddenly, he clamped his eyes shut and shook his head. Then, for the first time, the Gang saw Dallas cry. The tears rolled down his face and splashed onto the pavement. His body shook violently from the force of his silent sobs.

"It hurts Dally." Johnny whimpered, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as well.

Dallas pulled Johnny into him and held him tightly. No one in the gang noticed it, but he softly pressed his lips to the beaten greaser's temple. Johnny did nothing but lay against Dallas's chest, comforted by his arms.

"It's okay Johnny, we're here. I'll make it better." He blonde murmured, almost too quiet for Johnny to hear. He nodded, closing his dark eyes.

Dallas rocked back and forth gently, still whispering soothingly to him. The others in the gang went and kneeled beside them. They remained quiet, every so often adding something to Dally's muttered words. Johnny felt Dallas's hand stroking hi hair and he let out a small sigh, almost as if to let them know he'd be okay. Hearing his sigh, Dallas stood up, picking Johnny up with him.

"We're bringing him to the hospital." He stated, the others nodded, slightly scared of the stern tone in their friend's voice.

_Dallas Winston, age nineteen._

_Johnny Cade, age eighteen._

Johnny sat in the middle of the Curtis' living room, the other greasers around him singing 'Happy Birthday'. Soda and Steve were rather off key and just as loud as everyone else. Even Dallas, sitting in the back of the room, was singing. Though he wasn't as loud as everyone else. Johnny let his smile grow larger at seeing Dallas slip a secret smile to him.

After he blew out the candles on the chocolate cake, Darry grabbed it and walked into the kitchen to cut it, Everyone followed. Dallas slowed his walk and stopped in front of Johnny. He gave a mix between a grin and a smirk, a gleam in his eyes.

"Happy eighteenth, kid." Johnny smiled back at him. Closing his eyes, Dally shook his head, the strange smile still on his face. Johnny's own smile faltered.

"What?" He asked.

"You'll always look innocent, Johnnycake." Dallas mumbled, his smile growing warmer a he stared at the boy.

Suddenly, Dally grabbed Johnny's wrist and began to pull him gently out the door. As they walked down the street, the laughs and yells from the Curtis household faded. It was dark out, about ten thirty. Thousands of stars lit up the sky, surrounding the full moon. Johnny looked at the back of Dallas' head in wonder.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for you to turn eighteen for a year….So now, I'm gonna' legally fuck you senseless." He said, looking at him hungrily over his shoulder.

Johnny's dark eyes widened in surprise. His stomach turned with an odd mix of ecstasy and fear. He was terrified, he had never gone beyond the kiss he and Dallas had shared however many years ago. But, he wanted Dally, and bad. If the rumors were true enough, this would definitely be something to look forward to. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Wh-where are we going?" He asked timidly.

"My house, my dad won't be home. Got locked up again for god knows what." Dally shrugged, his voice oddly calm.

Johnny felt his hands going clammy, and he hopped he didn't sound as nervous as he really was. What if he did something wrong? Would Dally tell him what to do? Johnny swallowed again, his mouth going dry. The closer to Dallas' house they got, the more terrified he became.

"D-Dally!" Johnny's voice hitched as they came up to the blonde's lawn.

"Hmm?" He answered, turning to him.

"I, I……." Johnny stuttered, looking away.

With a reassuring touch, Dallas pulled Johnny's face to look at him, his face calm.

"I'll go slow, I won't hurt you." He cooed, his eyes growing warmer with every word.

Johnny nodded. Dallas went and opened the door. Tuning the light on, he gestured for Johnny to follow him inside. Johnny hesitantly followed, still slightly unsure. Slowly, Dallas led him up the stairs and paused in front of his room. He looked and Johnny, who was standing slightly behind him.

"Are you ready? If you're not, I can wait." Dally gave him a patient look.

Johnny's eyes widened once again in shock. Dallas Winston, the toughest, least caring person in Tulsa, was asking for his approval. Johnny's eyes began to gleam with total joy. Taking a deep breath he nodded. Dally gave a small grin, opening his door. He held it open for Johnny, who walked in reluctantly. The room was simple, white walls with a blue rug and a bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were disheveled and a pillow was hanging off the edge.

Dallas walked up behind Johnny, wrapping his arms around his waste. He kissed the boys neck tenderly, nipping it gently. He began to unbutton the shirt Johnny was wearing. Johnny tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin to Dallas' mouth. Quickly, Dallas had both the buttoned up shirt and his muscle shirt off and was working on his pants zipper.

"Dallas!" Johnny moaned quietly.

"I love you Johnny…" Dally mumbled, licking the shell of his ear.

"I love you too……." Johnny gasped, feeling shivers run down his spine.

Turning him around, Dallas tossed Johnny onto his bed. Johnny lay there, looking up him clad in only a pair of green boxers. Dallas pulled off his leather jacket and his simple tee shirt. With one swift movement, he had his jeans unzipped and they dropped to the floor. Johnny giggled slightly and Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"You have a happy trail." He said, pointing to the line of hair under his belly button leading down into his black and red boxers. He smirked.

"Do you wanna' see what's at the end of the trail?" Dallas moved with a panther like grace to the bed, crawling over Johnny.

Johnny's face flushed, and he adverted his eyes away from Dallas, trying desperately to ignore the pressure growing between his legs. Dally ran his hand down Johnny's chest. He brought their lips together ravaging Johnny's mouth. He gently caressed each tooth and grazed over his tongue. Johnny moaned into it.

Dallas trailed down, kissing over Johnny's neck and licking slow circles on the skin along his collar bone. He moaned Johnny's name, causing the younger boy to shiver. Johnny gave a slightly muffled cry upon feeling Dallas' tongue tenderly pass over his nipple. The more experienced boy gave a gentle bite. Johnny bit back his yell, throwing his head back slightly. He grunted quietly. With a content sigh, Dallas slid his fingers into Johnny's boxers, slowly pulling them down.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Dallas asked, his mouth still pressed against Johnny's scarred chest.

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for it or not. But he did know that he wanted the older boy, more than anything in the world, to give him the love and affection, he needed the acceptance and reassurance.

Johnny Cade wanted Dallas Winston. He _needed_ him.

"Yeah….I'm sure." he answered breathlessly. Dallas pulled off his own boxers.

"I'll go slow. Do you want me to get lotion?" He asked, desperate to make it as enjoyable as possible. It took everything in his power not to take Johnny as his right then. Johnny shook his head, he was hardening beyond what he thought possible, any kind of setback would be unwelcome.

Dallas brought his lips back to Johnny's stomach. He kissed just above the naval, letting his hand grip over the younger's length. Johnny gave a whimper. Continuing his mouth's journey along the tanned boy's stomach, he inserted a finger. Johnny groaned in pain, but he told Dallas to keep going. Dallas let his kisses travel lower and he inserted a second finger. Johnny tried not to tense up. Slowly, Dally rubbed up and down along his member. Johnny moaned again. The blonde inserted a third finger. Convinced that Johnny was ready, he took his fingers out. Johnny closed his eyes, gripping the bed sheets.

Slowly, Dally brought his tip to Johnny's entrance. With a quick motion he enter a bit, continuing slowly and as gentle as possible. Johnny gave grunts, saying Dallas' name once or twice. Once all the way in, Johnny was already panting, Dallas pulled almost all the way out. Johnny was about to ask what he was doing, but it gave way to a throaty moan as Dally thrust into him again. He continued this action, slowly getting faster. He gave a few of his own grunts and moans. Johnny seemed to know just when to moan and whimper.

"Dally! I think….I think I'm gonna…." Johnny panted, whimpering slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Dally told him breathlessly, slamming into him again.

"DALLAS!" Johnny screamed as he came. Dally managed to give another thrust before he went over the edge, coming hard into Johnny.

He pulled out, collapsing next to his new lover. They both panted, each covered in sweat. Looking with loving eyes at the more innocent boy, Dallas ran a hand through his hair before stroking the darker hair on Johnny's head. Tenderly kissing the boy's lips, he brushed the hair from his face.

"I'm sorry if it hurt too much." He apologized, slightly ashamed of how rough he thought he was. Johnny shook his head.

"I love you Dallas." He said, wrapping arms around the blue eyed boy's torso, burying his face in his toned chest. Dally snaked his arms around him.

"I love you to Johnny." He kissed his head. "Happy Birthday."

~FIN~

**A/N Sorry, I just had to do the stupid fin thing. XD First Outsiders fic, so try to be a little gentle, I hope I kept them at least a little in character. XD Constructive criticism is always welcome and flames shall be used to burn my textbooks. **


End file.
